Simply Because
by EmoXeyeliner
Summary: Um, JT and Liberty Fanfic


Simply Because  
By: Yolanda F. Buie  
  
© Simple Because Copyright Yolanda Buie 2004  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Degrassi I wish I owned Jake Epstein and Ryan Cooley, that'd be fun. Um, the title and any new characters are copyrighted to me though.  
  
A/N: My first fanfic I suck. Please r&r and help me out. Oh and in my story Liberty's "boyfriend" does not exist. Because I believe she and JT belong together oh I'm giving too much away.  
Prologue  
  
I walked the halls of Degrassi Community School with my head held high. The noises and the sounds reminded me that life went on outside of my head. Outside of my protection. People actually lived and talked to their friends. I looked around then kept looking straight ahead. I had been telling myself for so many years that I didn't need friends. Friends were for the weaklings who needed people to insure them they were perfect when they felt like shit. Friends were for the people with vulnerability. Friends were for the people who felt self-shame and insecurity. I, Liberty Van Zandt felt none of this. I looked in my backpack and got out my compact mirror. Lip-gloss perfect, face nice and dull. No sign of feeling or low self-esteem. I turned into Mr. Simpson's class I looked around at everyone. They all seemed so...happy. I felt like something was missing. But, I was so happy, so content. I felt my self becoming worried, I thought about something else. I walked into Mr. Simpson's class; everything was fine.  
  
Chapter 1: Those Eyes, Those Sad Eyes  
  
Mr. Simpson wrote on the board Welcome back. 9th, 10th, 11th, and, 12th graders. I smiled eyeing the 10th grade part. I was in 10th grade this year. Teachers like to jam it into your brain that they start looking at your grades in 6th grade. But truth is they don't start that until 10th—maybe 11th grade.  
  
"Hello, you all. Ah, I see plenty of familiar faces. Plenty from 7th, 8th, and, 9th grades. Liberty what did you do over the summer?"  
  
I stood up and looked straight at Mr. Simpson smiling.  
  
"I went to Florida this summer. My aunt lives there alone. We did some research on how living on the beach can promote calmness and stimulate the brain cells."  
  
Mr. Simpson smiled at me, I knew he was somewhat confused. I'm not "cool" enough for kids and I'm to smart for adults.  
  
"Thank you Liberty...sounds fun. How about you—JT?"  
  
I turned around to where JT was sitting in the back row I wasn't surprised. He was laughing and flirty with Manny Santos. Good girl turned slut I heard she had, had another abortion over the summer.  
  
"Oh me I uh, romanced the ladies and skateboarded."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Everyone else laughed they supposedly found JT funny. I used to like him—Only God knows why.  
  
Mr. Simpson laughed. "JT it sounds fun...well we'll continue but for now turn to your computers, sign on and you pop quiz awaits. No groaning it's just to see how much you know already so I can make my lessons around what you need to learn."  
  
I didn't groan; I smiled. I loved pop quizzes I was ready. I lived for this stuff I studied just to make sure I would know everything.  
  
"Libs, do you know the answer to number 10?" Asked, JT leaning forward and whispering in my ear.  
  
"I don't know you should've studied." I replied.  
  
I kept working I finished in 15 minutes and we had 2 hours.  
  
"Liberty...are you sure?" Asked, Mr. Simpson.  
  
I looked at him incredulously. "Of course I am."  
  
I sat there patiently while everyone else finished his or her quizzes it amazed me how dumb these people were.  
  
Manny giggled as JT passed her a note.  
  
I turned around and faced JT. "You know if you paid half as much attention to your work as you do to girls you'd be a genius."  
  
JT mimicked me under his breath. "Liberty if you had a life you wouldn't be saying that."  
  
Manny giggled so I focused my attention on her.  
  
"Had any guys use you and dump you lately? Or are you still doing the whole boyfriend stealing thing?"  
  
Manny rolled her eyes. "Are you steal wishing you had a boyfriend?"  
  
I looked down; defeated. I didn't wish I had a boyfriend, boys were a waste of time. They would interfere with my 11-year plan I started at 10.  
  
"Manny leave her along."  
  
I looked over and there was sitting Emma Nelson. Emma and Manny had been best friends since...forever. They had hit a rough patch last year at the end of the year because when Manny changed her "look" on the outside she changed it on the inside too. Emma, being the good girl she is didn't approve of it and she and Manny stopped talking for a while.  
  
But then, Manny got pregnant by Craig Manning, and she didn't know rather to keep the baby or not. Emma put aside their differences and Emma was there. I mean really there, she supported Manny no matter what her decision. Ultimately, Manny decided to get an abortion but Emma was there.  
  
"Manny." Emma continued, "leave Liberty alone...you too JT."  
  
I gave a weak smile of thank you to Emma. She was the closest to a friend I had at Degrassi.  
  
The bell rang to indicate the end of 1st hour I got my books.  
  
I walked the halls and someone stepped in front of my causing all of my books to tumble to the ground.  
  
It turned out to be Paige Michalchuck. Ruler of the 11th graders, bitch of the century.  
  
She bent down and helped me with my books. "Sorry hun you should seriously watch where you're going. Van-Zant, right?"  
  
I looked at my watch and nodded solemnly, where could this possibly be going? Paige Michalchuck talking to me and not yet issuing an insult. Was I in some sick dream?  
  
"You know you have really pretty eyes and if you like...permed your hair the natural highlights would be so cute." Then she handed me my books and walked away.  
  
Paige thought she was hot shit. Blond, tall and always wearing revealing shirts leaving nothing for the imagination. Not to mention, more make-up than Rue Paul. But when she was in 9th grade she had gotten raped and she didn't change her look but she did change her attitude; for the better.  
  
I went to the girls' washroom and looked in the mirror. I thought there was nothing wrong with my appearance. Frizzy light brown hair, thick framed glasses, light brown skin and every single muscle in my face not showing any sign of portraying a smile. I, Liberty Van-Zant was flawless in my own opinion. But then again Paige was one of the most popular girls' in school aside from her best friend Hazel Aden and I was just some geek she bumped into...  
  
What am I thinking? Why am I letting "advice" Paige Michalchuck gave me interfere with how I feel about myself. Never should I do that.  
  
Right then Emma walked in. She smiled at me, her fake I-feel-sorry-for-you smile. Her smile that said "I really want to be your friend but nobody likes you" smile. Her "maybe if you weren't so different we could go to a movie" smile.  
  
"Liberty...I have a book I want you to read. It kind of reminded me of you. It's called Those Eyes, Those Sad Eyes.  
  
I took the book and ran over the title, which was in bold thick silver lettering. I made sure I hadn't read it and I was sure I hadn't. I liked the cover design of the book. The girl's eyes kind of looked like mine...greenish/brown with a hint of hazel. Very few people ever commented on my eyes they were to busy making fun of me too ever see my face or my heart or my...soul.  
  
Most people assume that because I seem so organized and together that I don't want to be talked too. They think that the things they say about me to my face and behind my back don't mean a thing. I tell myself they don't.  
  
I look at my watch. It feels like I've been standing, in the washroom for hours on end when in reality it's only been 5 minutes. I grab my books and apply more lip-gloss.  
  
"Liberty?" Emma asked me starting to worry that I gave her no response about the book.  
  
"Hm? Oh yes, the book thank you Emma I'll read it."  
  
Emma smiled. She turned and left out of the washroom I followed only 3 more minutes and I'd be late for class.  
  
2nd hour English with Ms. Kwan or "The Kwan" as the other students called her.  
  
Those eyes, I thought about the book. Then I thought about myself and whispered---almost silently...those sad eyes.  
  
Chapter 2: Projects and Shame  
  
A/N: If this 1st part seems weird it's 'cause I'm watching my favorite potential American Idol—Jasmine Trias. Go Jas! And some of this chapter will suck b/c it's ONE TREE HILL Tuesday! And I know not all of the sentences are full sentences just fragments of sentences but oh well I still rawk.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly. No "advice" from Paige, no more almost befriending from Emma, and JT and Manny stayed clear. When the final bell sounded I walked as quickly as possible to get away from Degrassi CS. When I got home my parents weren't there.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Hello it's Liberty!" I called. No response.  
  
I sighed, I was extremely irritated and I didn't feel like looking for my parents while they rampaged through the streets of Canada.  
  
I dialed my Gram's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Gram, it's Liberty...Libby's daughter." I had to add the last part because my Gram always liked to hear the "Libby's daughter" part for some strange grandparenty thing. [A/N I know "grandparenty" isn't a word but Yolanda made it up so ha!]  
  
"Hello Liberty. What do you want? Anything wrong?"  
  
I paced the floor. "Well, Kind of sort of I mean—"  
  
Gram cleared her throat. "Liberty Anne Van-Zant speak precisely or call back when you can." [A/N yeah well in the show Liberty doesn't have a middle name and Liberty Anne sounds so good and she seems like the type of person with that middle name—sophisticated, simple, precise. Dull.]  
  
"Well, Gram you see I don't think anything is wrong but Mom and Dad aren't home and I was wondering if maybe you happened to know where they could be?"  
  
"Liberty it's not my job to keep track of your parents and it is especially not yours. But, when I talked to your mother earlier she said they had a meeting with Ms. Kwan today."  
  
My eyes widened, my heartbeat got faster. My palms started to sweat. I swear I was having a panic attack.  
  
"Gram, do you have any idea why they're talking to Ms. Kwan?"  
  
I heard Gram gasp. "No, I do not and if I did I wouldn't tell you. What has gotten into you with these questions?"  
  
"Nothing. Gram, I have to do homework goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Liberty."  
  
I hung up the phone. Why would they need to talk to Ms. Kwan? I was doing so well in her class.  
  
A/N: that's all I'm gonna write in this chapter for now. I opened up a can of worms with this and I don't know where it's going. On the show I've never seen Liberty's parents and I don't know what they're like. I'm trying to decide rather to make them like Liberty or totally different. I'm leaning towards different ya know...spiciness.  
  
I sat on the floor and folded my legs. I did my homework—it was soothing. Finally at about 5:30pm I heard my parents come in. I ran t to the door to greet my parents.  
  
"Hi mom...dad." I said trying to smile.  
  
My father looked at me and rolled his eyes. Then he held his hands up to cease the talking I wasn't even doing.  
  
"I'm going upstairs." Said my dad looking past me and to my mom.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She sighed and smiled. My mom wasn't as strict as my dad was although both of them are pretty strict. "It's just well when we went to talk to Ms. Kwan we thought that she was going to tell us about how well you were doing. But, instead she told us that your current grade is a C-."  
  
I was stunned. "Mom are you positive she doesn't have me confused with like...Manuela Santos?"  
  
My mom cut her eyes at me and shook her head. "Liberty this is no time for jokes. And when I say no, I mean no. What has gotten into you? A C-, I would've excepted a B but this? Liberty you were raised so much better than this.  
  
I looked down. I had never gotten a C-, never in my entire 14 years of existence. "Mom, I'm sorry—"  
  
"Liberty sorry just isn't enough. What did I do wrong?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know not everybody is perfect and I'm not. I'm sorry."  
  
"Liberty it's everyone and I don't wanna hear that excuse 'I'm not perfect.' I don't expect you to be but I also don't expect you to start slacking on your work. Do you want to be in 10th grade again next year?"  
  
I couldn't take it. All my life people pushed me around. People at school, my parents, my grandparents. Liberty never had a say in anything. This time I would. "Mom, I have a C—a C. It's not the end of the world. I still have 3 As. How do I have a C- anyway? It's the 2nd day of school."  
  
"It's called not doing your mini project today in class. She took off 2 letter grades for it. What was so important that you couldn't do your work? I'm gonna love this excuse."  
  
I turned around and ran upstairs to my room. It wasn't fair all my life I'd been perfect little Liberty. I was like a dog. If you said sit down Liberty, I'd sit down. Roll over Liberty I'd rollover. Now I felt like all of that it meant nothing. No one appreciated what I had done all my life.  
  
My own parents didn't even care. I threw myself backward on my bed. The fabric of the comforter felt soft and comforting on my tear stained cheek. My cheeks were burning now. They had a funny mixture to them, when I tasted them. Like a forbidden recipe I was never supposed to think of.  
  
Like...mini projects and shame, like I wasn't Liberty anymore. I looked on my wall forest green with posters of great minds in history. There was no personality here. Did I have personality? Sometimes I wondered if I had a real personality or if I was being who everyone thought Liberty Van-Zant should be. I look on my shelf books of famous scientists and theories I vowed to prove. Science fair trophies I was first in everything. Being 2nd was not what I was about. Now to have a C...  
  
I went over to my closet all my clothes were slacks or khaki or flannel shirts.  
  
My dad knocked on my door—I knew he was ashamed of me most.  
  
"Liberty open this door now. I'm not kidding open it up."  
  
"Dad I'm um getting ready to take a shower. Tell mom I'm sorry about earlier and that I promise to get my grade up." I knew half—if not all of that was a lie. I wasn't a very good liar but my parents could never tell. They trust me of course since I never lie why couldn't they?  
  
"Okay, that's the Liberty we know. A go getter never giver upper."  
  
I smiled was "getter" a word?  
  
When I was sure my dad was in his room I opened my window. The ladder was right in front of it. I had never run away and quite honestly I never planned too. But, I needed too. I had too; something in me had changed. I don't know if it was for the good or the better but I knew something had.  
  
I didn't want to be who I had always been. I wanted something more. I opened the window and climbed out. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't stay.  
  
[A/N: bad chapter I know. Law & Order: SVU is on so some of Ch. 3 will suck. I so can't keep using TV as an excuse...heh. And in Chapter 3 a few run on sentences.]  
  
Chapter 3: Running Away and Parties  
  
When I got outside it was cold. Freezing cold and I didn't know where I was going or how far I was going to get. Mid-way through my walking it started raining. It was the kind of rain that when it touched you the drops went through your shirt and stung. They were huge freezing drops. I was cold I didn't know where I was going, my clothes were soaked my hair was wet.  
  
I don't know why but I went to Paige's house. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, Paige's older brother, Dylan answered the door.  
  
"Is Paige here?" I asked my teethe were chattering.  
  
He looked at me and I saw something I had never seen in Paige's eyes—compassion.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." He said.  
  
I stood on the carpet. I took off my shoes. I took off my socks, the carpet was soft and my toes sunk in deep. They were wet and wrinkled.  
  
Paige came downstairs she had on a pink mini skirt and a pink tee that said "I'm not a bitch I'm the bitch." With all white sandals, and a flower in the middle. Her hair was in a ponytail with a clip on it making the ponytail go to the side. She had on pink lipstick that was glossed over and pink eye shadow her eyeliner was black and had the appearance that she just smeared it on.  
  
"Van-Zandt? What are you doing here? You look like a wet dog."  
  
I looked at the floor. "I ran away—look if you want me to go that's okay but you're the only person I thought of I don't know why."  
  
Paige laughed. "You ran away? Wow...um I don't usually let geeks stay here but um we can fix that."  
  
Paige had a devious look in her eyes.  
  
Paige grabbed my arm and took me upstairs. Her room was just as I expected; all pink, clothes—everywhere, and posters of every hot celebrity I didn't know.  
  
"I'm going to a party tonight. It's at Heather Sinclair's. I hate that evil little bitch but she throws the best parties and it's awesome stealing the attention from her, I mean. Anyway if you're going to crash here you have to hang with me and to hang with me you have to look the part.  
  
Paige applied more eye shadow. "I honestly don't know why I'm being so nice to you but I see potential. You remind me of some little pity case I can help. Now, hun don't just sit there impute!"  
  
I looked at Paige and did what I was starting to do a lot now—I shrugged. "I don't care. I don't care anymore just make me over...change me."  
  
Paige smiled. "No problem."  
  
Paige took me to the bathroom and she scrubbed and washed my hair for what seemed like hours. Then she dried it and straightened it. It didn't look frizzy and matted together anymore. It was light brown and made my hazel/brownish eyes stick out more and my cinnamon colored skin glow.  
  
Then she took me to her closest which had more of what I call prostitute clothes then I had seen in my life.  
  
She picked out for me a short black skirt that looked like silk and felt like it that was made like a cheerleading skirt. Then she gave me a black tank to wear under it with a white tee over it.  
  
"Shoes oh my God I so know what shoes!" Paige's eyes lit up as she went to her closet filled with more shoes than se had clothes.  
  
She got me out black shoes that were pointy at the top with a bow and a short yet thin heel. Then she went back to my hair, which she curled, and by the time she was threw [A/N I forgot which threw to use] they cascaded a little bit past my shoulders. Then she put black eye shadow on the bottom and finished it with mocha at the top. For eye shadow she did black and lip- gloss was just a slight dash on my lips.  
  
"Okay now you can go with me.  
  
I looked in the mirror. I didn't look like Liberty anymore. I looked—sexy, pretty, sophisticated. I was amazed. I almost wanted to hug Paige but she was waiting on me impatiently.  
  
"Dylan c'mon we're ready to go!" She screamed when we got to the front door.  
  
Dylan came out and smiled. He got in their parents' van and drove us to Hazel's house. Hazel is a pretty girl. She wants to be nice but she also wants to be like Paige. Hazel had dark brown shoulder length hair, and dark brown skin to match her hair. She had a look of kindness in her eyes. I didn't understand how sometimes she would almost get something nice out then she'd glance over at Paige and replace it with something evil.  
  
"Who's this?" Asked, Hazel.  
  
"Van-Zandt...Liberty Van-Zandt." Answered Paige finally acknowledging that I had a first name.  
  
"Wow from geek to sheik." Giggled Hazel.  
  
We got to Heather's house 30 minutes later.  
  
Heather answered the door. She was drunk—I could smell it on her breath. She had red hair and green eyes. Her hair reminded me of Ariel in the Little Mermaid. Yet her hair reminded me of fire. I'd heard a lot of rumors about Heather. But seeing her standing in front of me way more than tipsy I started to believe them.  
  
Paige laughed. "Hi, Heather. You know Hazel, meet Liberty."  
  
Heather giggled. "Hi, Paige! You look like sooo great. So do you Hazel and the new girl too. Oh my God how did all these people get here? Ohhh my God I like feel like so sick now. I think I need to puke...have fun though!"  
  
Paige started laughing hysterically now. I knew she was laughing at Heather and her drunkenness, Hazel joined in nervously. "What a stupid bitch."  
  
Paige and Hazel went in. Probably looking for their boyfriends Spinner and Jimmy.  
  
I walked around as Britney Spears came on. It was to loud "...but you know that you're toxic. And I love what you do but you know that you're toxic." I walked over to a boy I recognized from school named Sully. He had a lot of people around him.  
  
"Hey you thirsty?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
He went and got me something to drink, he smiled at me it was a dirty smile. More dirty than flirty.  
  
I acted like I drank whatever he gave me but I poured it out. I may have looked different but I was still Liberty and logic always overruled desperateness.  
  
I looked at my watch and it was 12:30am. I felt tired. I went to Heather's room which had coats tumbled all on her bed. At that very moment I felt so tired. I didn't care if I was in a strange house with strange people all around me. I just wanted to sleep. And sleep I did.  
  
............  
  
When I woke up it was 7:00 in the morning. I had and hour to get to school and I would have to wear the same outfit. There were people lying next to me, on the floor everywhere. My head was spinning and throbbing yet, I hadn't drink anything. Unless Sully, slipped me something in my sleep. Which, I highly doubt.  
  
When I walked downstairs to the kitchen there was a woman with the exact same looks as Heather sitting at the table.  
  
She took a cigarette from behind her ear; her eyes were puffy and red like she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Are you one of Heather's little friends? I've seen a lot of them this morning. Oh the house is just a mess..."  
  
I looked at the woman, I had never seen an adult act so childish.  
  
"I'm Liberty um, I gotta go it was nice meeting you Mrs. Sinclair."  
  
"Ms. Sinclair I've been divorced since..." She looked around. "Oh hell I was never married to Heather's "dad". When I got pregnant he ran off."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly.  
  
"Don't be, life goes on. Heather adapted fine."  
  
I looked away I couldn't look at this woman when I knew what her kid was really like. And in my opinion she hadn't adapted fine.  
  
But who was I to judge? Teenage runaway disgrace to everyone who knew me.  
  
"Well as I said before it was nice to meet you...Ms. Sinclair."  
  
I left her sitting there looking dazed and confused; staring off into space.  
  
When I got outside the grass was wet. And I hate wet grass it's a part of nature of course but it still annoys me.  
  
"Hi!" Said Emma to me when I got to the stairs.  
  
I squinted to see her without my glasses. "Hi, Emma how are you?"  
  
"Great, I guess. You look really great, Liberty."  
  
"Really? Thanks, I feel funny."  
  
"Don't. There's JT we should go talk to him make him see how great you look." Said Emma smiling.  
  
We walked across the lawn where JT was standing with Toby.  
  
"Hi, Emma hey Libs." Said JT.  
  
"Wait...Libs? What happened to you?" Asked JT.  
  
"Make up and clothes." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well no duh but I mean...wow. Like for all those times I called you a geek, a loser, a dork, witch...sorry I am really."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "JT there's a difference between looking different and being different. I may look like...not me but I still am me. And if you wanna know what I think then here it is, shut up."  
  
JT smiled—that smile I love. That smile, that could charm him out of anything.  
  
[A/N: I feel a writer's block coming on. Everything is distracting me. I need an Internet break. Read some other fanfics for funness.]  
  
[A/N: Wow I stopped writing this in...March and it's June 1st. ALMOST TIME FOR TE DEGRASSI SEASON PREMIERE AND HARRY POTTER. W00t.]  
  
When I walked in class I sat next to Emma someone whom wasn't looking at me like I had on a shirt that said "LOOK AT ME!"  
  
Our English teacher Mrs. Kwan walked in and put her briefcase on her desk. "Good morning. I have good and bad news. The good news is we're going to be doing our own adaptation of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The bad news if I'll be assigning your partners—"  
  
JT raised his hand. "Um, Mrs. Kwan what was the good news?"  
  
She shook her head. "Like I was saying you all will read the play in its original language—Shakespeare's 15th century English language [A/N: I had to guess because I have no idea what century that play was written and whatnot.]  
  
"Now after you've read it what I mean by making your own adaptation is basically rewrite it in today's language. And if you don't understand some of the words I retyped them off in my own miniature dictionary. So partners..."  
  
Mrs. Kwan called off names and I didn't pay attention to any of them. "JT and...Liberty. Okay that's everyone. Work hard and do equal work." Mrs. Kwan glanced over at JT. "That means each person does 50% of the work. Now send one person up from each group to get plays, directions and materials."  
  
"Libs you wanna get the materials and crap?" Asked JT.  
  
My eyes hurt and I knew that I looked horrible. "Um...would it hurt you to do it?"  
  
He smiled. "Not if you dress you like that every day."  
  
I shot a death glare at him. "You know what never mind." I got up and got the directions and dictionary.  
  
"Okay do you wanna do this at The Dot or the library or both?"  
  
JT scratched his head I loved how he had grew his hair out.  
  
"Both. We'll start in the library doing lunch and continue after school at the Dot."  
  
I laughed. "JT if I didn't know you I'd assume you actually cared about you grade. Hysterical, huh?"  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
  
I took out my notebook and began to write down plans for out project when Manny walked over and played with JT's ear and began to suck it until it turned red.  
  
"Eew, PDA is so not cool when your saliva is going all over the person's face." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Manny smiled and then giggled. "JT I'll talk to you when you're not...busy suffering."  
  
I shook my head. "I know this isn't my business but what do you see in her? I mean other than low cut jeans and tube tops there's nothing there. She's not Manny from 7th grade anymore and we both know it."  
  
JT ignored me. "So what scene are we gonna re-write."  
  
I was shocked that he had took it upon himself to go over the directions. "Um...the one when Juliet is dead or pretending to be and Romeo and Paris have a duel and Romeo kills Paris then himself and Juliet wakes up."  
  
"Ah, fairly simple my lady." He joked. I laughed.  
  
"Do know that when we meet after school I'll be have changed."  
  
"Yes back to khaki skirts and flannel blouses." Said JT sarcastically with a slight eye roll.  
  
"JT...may I ask a question that may sound rude?"  
  
He nodded. "I have no embarrassment."  
  
"Well...what's your thing with girls who dress less than appropriate? Manny, Paige my getup."  
  
JT smiled. "I don't know it's sexy I guess. You know I'm to sexy for this project Libs, to sexy for it."  
  
I burst off laughing; Mrs. Kwan looked up.  
  
"Liberty...JT would you like to share? I'm interested and I'm sure everyone else is."  
  
I felt my cheeks flush pink.  
  
JT stood up. "Actually yes. I was telling Liberty here about how we could make Romeo and Juliet 2 kids who run off to some Island and live like barbarians—"  
  
Mrs. Kwan waved her hand in the air, "On 2nd thought save it for your presentation. Class dismissed have fun at lunch."  
  
I grabbed my bookbag and JT walked with me to the library.  
  
"But seriously Lib, you have great legs. You should show them more often..."  
  
"I do in my skirts most of them stop at the knees."  
  
"Yeah but this one stops mid-way past your thigh and it's a better view."  
  
I sighed. "Okay let's see let's start reading it so we can take notes and get the hardest part out of the way, okay?"  
  
JT nodded.  
  
I took out paper and pens and gave an equal amount to JT and we read through the scene JT stopping to look in Mrs. Kwan's dictionary every 2 words.  
  
"Okay so how 'bout we make Juliet really pretty and popular and pretty and Romeo like a freakishly weird cool outsider?"  
  
I smiled. "That's an idea...a good one too."  
  
JT smiled. "It gets better. I'll be Juliet and you be Romeo and Paris."  
  
I laughed. "It'll be like that time in 8th grade you pretended to be Ms. Hostilacos."  
  
JT puffed his chest out and made his voice into a girlish tone. "Romeo oh Romeo where are thou my Romeo? Translation: Romeo where the heck are you dude?"  
  
I laughed as we sat at the wooden table across from each other and the librarian looked at us. "JT you're funny. Way funny okay so funny until I need to take my notes."  
  
I held my head down as my hair feel into my eyes.  
  
"I like your hair like this." Piped up JT.  
  
I looked up. "In my eyes...blinding me? Wow, I don't."  
  
He laughed. "No...straight...soft. I like it your eyes stand out."  
  
"Whatever JT. You're not funny." 


End file.
